Truth or Dare The Game at Winrys
by XKiraraX
Summary: What would happen if the cast of Full Metal Alchemist were gathered at Winrys house? They'd play truth or dare!
1. Chapter 1

What would happen if the cast of FMA decided to play… dun dun dun! TRUTH OR DARE? Read to find out!

Disclaimer- I do NOT own Full Metal Alchemist. If I did**...hm...I dont know what I'd do...I'd probably be rich...that would be nice...evil grin**

Oh yeah, im putting in a made up character of mine from an rp thatI do. Heres some info about her-

**Name- Ashiku Age- a year younger than Edward Height- just a bit shorter than Ed. Other- She hates it when people think that shes younger than her actual age. She throws a big tantrm, just like Ed. Shes also an Alchemist**

**The people there (there are lots) are- Edward Elric, Alphonse Elric, Winry Rockbell, Ashiku, Pinako, Armstrong, Mustang, Hawkeye, Havoc, and Black Hayate**

**Theyre at a party at Winry and Pinakos house**

**Now we can begin!**

"Im bored," Ed complained as Winry brought in more food. "Is there anything we can do to have fun?" Winry looked at him.

"Well, there is one thing we havent done yet..." She told him

"What?" Practically everyone in the room asked.

"We could play truth or dare!" Winry said. "That would be fun!

"Yeah!" They all answered.

"Who's Going to go first?" Winry asked them.

"I will!" Ed told her with an evil grin on his face. 'Finally,' he thought, 'my way to get revenge on Mustang after all this time...'

"Okay, go." Winry told him. 'Maybe this wasnt a good idea...I saw the evil grin on his face...'

"Fine...Mustang!" He said, pointing at the Colonel. "Truth or dare?"

"Fine, dare, midget." Mustang said calmly, with that smirk on his face.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" Edward yelled, throwing one of his famous tantrums. "WHO ARE YOU CALING AN ANT SO SMALL HE CANT BE SEEN AMONGST GRAINS OF SAND!"

"Shut up, Ed and give him a dare." Ashiku told him flatly.

"FINE!" He yelled, still looking angry. "I dare you to...Put on a dress and makeup, then stand in the middle of the road for 10 minutes!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two 

**KiraraSoldier- poor Mustang-san… will he do it? Read to find out**

-------------------------

"No freaking way, Fullmetal!" Mustang yelled angrily.

"Too bad, chief!" Havoc told him. "You picked dare, so now you have to do it!" Ed started up the stairs.

"I'll be right back!" He told everyone, walking into Winry's room. The crowd all looked at each other with puzzled expressions. When Ed came back down, he had a dress in his hand, Winry's dress. Winry grabbed her wrench and hit him in the head.

"DID YOU GET THAT OUT OF MY ROOM?" She yelled angrily.

"Uh…no?" Ed told her. She hit him again.

"Well, at least now Roy has a dress. Go change!" Havoc said, with his camera out. "I can't wait to get pictures!"

Mustang snapped and the camera burst into flames. "Take one picture, and you'll be the camera next time!" He yelled as he walked into the bathroom to change.

All of a sudden, Hughes, as an angel, ((A/N Spoiler. Ignore the next text if you don't want to read it- Hughes died a while ago))

((A/N- Ok, the spoiler is over, people))

Hughes, as an angel, appeared out of nowhere, holding a camera. He held it out to Havoc. "Here!" Hughes said, shoving the camera into his hands. "Use this, and this!" He said, handing Havoc some eyeliner, eye shadow, and all kinds of make up. "Put it on Roy for me, ok?" Hughes then disappeared again.

Everyone just blinked and stared at the spot Hughes had been.

Roy walked out of the bathroom. ((IN A DRESS!)) Everyone immediately started laughing when they saw him. Ed started shoving him out the door.

"Ok, now we have to put on make up!" Havoc told him, grinning evilly.

"Wait a- where did you get that?" Mustang asked him.

"Oh, nowhere! Heheh"

"NO!" Poor Roy yelled. "GET AWAY!" Riza Hawkeye put her gun up to his head.

"Be still." She told him. "Move, and your head comes off"

"Yes Ma'am"

That shut Mustang up. He sat down and sighed as they out the make up on him. 'Why me?' He wondered. 'The author is evil!'

((A/N Yes, I know! Muahaha!)

When they were done, the whole group shoved him outside. Ashiku set her watch for 10 minutes and Roy walked to the middle of the dirt road.

"Too bad there aren't many cars around here…" Edward muttered to Ashiku. "They could squish him"

Ashiku laughed. "That's evil, Ed!"

Havoc started happily snapping pictures away. "I'm going to post these all over the office when we go back East! …darn… I'm out of film…" Mustang chose this time to whip around and he saw Havoc with the camera.

"I THOUGHT I BLEW THAT UP!" HE yelled angrily, snapping and busting the camera again. Little did he know, havoc had already stuffed the film in his pocket.

"Aw, darn. My camera broke. At least I saved the film, though!" He said, slipping it out of his pocket.

Roy turned to Riza. "Are my 10 minutes up, yet?'' He asked her.

Hawkeye looked at Ashiku's watch. "Yes." She replied

"Can I kill him now?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Heh…" Mustang took off running after Havoc, who was already about 1,000 feet away, hightailing it out of there in fear of his colonel.

"IM SORRY, CHIEF!" Havoc yelled. "I DIDN'T MEAN IT, REALLY!"

"Ok, who is going to go next?"

A/N:

Ill update soon, I promise! T.T my fingers hurt from typing too much! If you liked my story, or if you want to tell me something about it, e-mail me or IM me on aim. My screen name is XxAshikuxX


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- I STILL don't own Full Metal Alchemist. Must I keep repeating myself?

A/N Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! I really appreciate it! --

"Wait!" Roy yelled. "It's still my turn! Now, I get to pick…" He rejoined the group again, dragging an unconscious Havoc roughly behind him. He looked around for a bit, and then got an evil grin on his face which frightened pretty much everyone there.

"Armstrong!" Roy said, pointing at him. "Truth or dare?"

"I shall pick dare, colonel!" Armstrong told him. "Courage has been passed down the Armstrong family for generations! I remember dear old dad, and when he-"

"Ok," Roy said, cutting him off. He still had the evil look on his face. "I dare you to take full metal inside and tell him everything, and I mean _everything _about your family's history.

"Wait just a min-" Edward started, but he was soon stopped by Armstrong grabbing his jacket and pulling him inside. "Hey, let go!" He yelled.

"We can't waste any time. We have much to discuss." Armstrong told him as pink sparkles came up everywhere. "It all started with the founder of our family, the most important one of all, A-" Armstrong was cut off by the door slamming.

"Ok, now that I've had my revenge, who's going next?" Mustang asked, looking rather pleased with his accomplishment.

"I will!" Havoc, now finally conscious, told them. "Breda!" he said. "I dare you to hold Black Hayate," he pointed at Riza who held the puppy in her hands, "for 10 minutes." He finished

"No way!" Breda yelled. "I hate those beasts!"

((A/N: Yes, I know that's the same thing he said in the anime…))

Havoc plucked Black Hayate out of Riza's arms and started chasing Breda.

"W-wait!" Ashiku said quickly. "You for got to ask if he wanted tru-" She sweat dropped and saw that they were already gone. "Ah…Never mind then…I don't think they heard me…"

"Aw, come on!" Havoc was yelling. You know you want to hold him!"

"No I don't!" Breda yelled back. They were still running and they looked out of breath.

Black Hayate looked really scared. He was being held by the same person who, a while back, wanted to make him into stir fry and eat him. He was also really high up in the air, and this bothered him. Hayate started whimpering, pitifully saying something in doggy language, like "Mommy, save me from this scary man!"

Riza heard the whimpering as they passed her, still running. She loaded her gun and fired two shots in the air. She finally had their attention.

"Havoc." She said, sounding really angry.

"Yes?" Havoc answered, looking and sounding very frightened.

"Put the dog down, and I won't have to shoot you."

"Yes ma'am."

Havoc set the scared puppy down and Hayate ran back to Riza, still whimpering. She picked the dog up.

"Havoc." She said again

"Yes?" he answered, still looking terrified. The expression on her face scared him to death. Not to mention she was still holding a loaded gun in her hand.

"Think of a new dare."

"Ok, ma'am."

Breda came back, drenched in sweat from running so much.

"And another thing, Havoc, you forgot to ask if he wanted truth OR dare. Don't just assume he would say dare." Riza pointed out.

"Ok," he answered, turning to Breda. "Truth or dare?"

"Well, now that I know what you're going to do if I say dare," he said angrily, "I pick truth"

"Ah, you're boring." Havoc told him.

Two gun shots sounded in the air, making everyone jump.

"I forgot to tell you, if you use Hayate for another dare, the next bullet will go straight through your head."

A/N Ok, that's it for tonight. Yawns I'm tired. Hope you liked it! -- goes to bed


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer- Do you still think I own FMA? I DON'T! Yeesh.

"Ok then…" Havoc said. "Truth… Do you honestly hate Black Hayate?"

"No, I just strongly dislike all dogs!" Breda answered, still glaring at Havoc. "Now that you're done, its my turn." Breda looked around. "Fuery!" He said. "Truth or dare?"

"Uh oh…" Fuery muttered quietly. "Uh…" He said a little louder. "Dare?"

"Ok" Breda said quickly. Then I dare you to keep that dog away from me for the rest of the night!"

Hayate jumped out of Riza's arms and into Fuery's. '_Maybe this person will keep me away from the crazy guy and Stir Fry man.' _Hayate thought

"Now its Fuery's turn," Havoc told them. "Go."

"I'm going, I'm going," Fuery glanced around the group for a bit. All of a sudden, Ed busted out of the house with Armstrong right behind him.

"Wait! Armstrong yelled. "I haven't finished telling you about my great-great-great-great-great-grandmother's strength at age twelve yet!"

He grabbed Ed by the jacket once more and pulled him back up the steps to the house. "Come!" He told him. "We still have much to discuss! Now, Georgina-sama was a great woman indeed. She was very noble and once, she even-"

The door slammed once again and cut him off in mid sentence. All who were left just stared after them blankly.

"Ah…ok then…" Fuery started. "Mustang…I dare you to…Ah…take my turn? Eheh…"

"That's boring!" They all yelled. "Think of a REAL one!"

"No!" Roy told them. "I'll go!" He turned to Riza. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare, colonel, I'll pick dare…" She told him. '_I'm about to regret this…' _She thought shortly afterward.

"Ok then, I dare you to…"

All of a sudden, the Angel of Hughes appeared out of nowhere behind Mustang and started making faces. "Hey!" He said. "It's the cross dresser!" Roy whipped his hand around and Hughes disappeared. Mustang glared at all his subordinates. "Who said that?" He demanded.

They all pointed at the spot where Hughes disappeared with wide eyes. "I-It was-"M Falman started.

"Oh, forget it." Mustang told them. He turned back to Riza. "Hawkeye, I dare you to- AHAH!" He turned quickly but saw nothing behind him. "Uh… never mind."

"Just go, sir." Riza told him, looking annoyed and somewhat bewildered.

"Fine." Mustang said shortly. "I dare you to…Go in a closet with me for 10 minutes!" he told her with his famous smirk plastered against his face.

Riza pulled out her gun and loaded it. "No." She said shortly. "I will not do that."

Roy flinched a bit at the sight of the gun, but shook it off. "But you have to! It's a dare!"

"Yeah." Everyone around them agreed"

Riza glared at them all and sighed.

Did you like it? Hate it? Either review, e-mail me, or IM me on AIM. My screen name is XxAshikuxX bye bye for now!

-KiraraSoldier


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer- Guess what? After all this time it took me to update, ((I'm sorry everyone…)) I STILL DON'T OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST!

"No" Hawkeye said flatly. "Colonel, think of another dare." She aimed a gun at his head.

And then all of a sudden…guess who? YES! Angel Hughes came out again behind Roy and smiled happily. "Yes, yes! I always knew the two of you would end up together! When you get married, please make Elicia your flower girl!"

Mustang turned around again, but Hughes got away in time. He glared at all his subordinates. "Ok, who the hell said that, because I know it wasn't Hughes. Tell me, or do I have to fry you all?" He threatened.

"I-I-It was- H-Hu" Havoc stuttered

"I'll ask you one more time…change your dare, sir." Riza said, aiming her gun at his arm and glaring at everyone, shutting them up.

Mustang flinched at the sight of the gun. "Aw, come on Lieutenant…" Havoc said. "We all did our dares, not you have to do yours!"

"I'll go, only if I get to shoot him afterward…" Riza muttered, then sighed. Her cheeks were pink when she finally said, "Fine…" 'I'm going to regret this…were both going to get fired because of that stupid law…' She thought shortly after.

Mustang sighed in relief as Riza put down her gun. 'Thank you God!' he thought. 'Now if only I could become Fuhrer and get her in a miniskirt…"

Roy started walking inside, but Riza soon stopped him. "I'll go, only if Hayate comes with us."

"Ok…" Roy said hesitantly 'what is she…?' he thought as they walked inside. Riza grabbed his sleeve as he was about to go in the living room.

"Wait, sir," she whispered. "We'd better not let the Major see us…" They changed directions.

"Smart move, Hawkeye…" Roy said, "We might have been put through the same torture as Midget-boy if we had-" He was cut off by someone's yelling.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A MIDGET SO TINY TOU CAN'T EVEN SEE HIM WITH A TELESCOPE!" Edwards voice came ringing through the hallway.

"OHO! It's the Colonel and Lieutenant! You two must have come to hear my story, no? Well, that must mean I shall get to start all over! You're in luck, Edward Elric! You'll get to hear my story twice!"

Riza sighed as Armstrong dragged them into the living room. "Colonel, you idiot." She muttered.

Tears were coming out of his eyes. 'No!' he thought. 'My perfect dare…! Why me? WHY?'

Back outside…

"Hmm… It's been ten minutes and they're still not back…where are they?" Ashiku asked.

"Thirty dollars says they're still in the closet…" Said Havoc

"Thirty dollars says they've been captured by Armstrong." Said Fuery.

"Thirty dollars says Riza has shot and/or injured him!" Said Breda.

Ashiku and Al raised their hands. "I'm with Havoc!" They both said at the same time.

Back inside…

"My Great-Great-Great-Great-Great Grandfather was also in the military, you know!" Armstrong said, turning so he didn't face them anymore. "He made it all the way up to be-"

"Colonel…?" Riza whispered.

"Yeah…let's run for it," Roy replied. They looked over at Edward, who was completely zoned out.

"I hate to leave Edward, but…I don't think he's conscious at the moment…" Riza told him, gesturing to the poor little shrimp. Roy grabbed her hand.

"Hurry, before he turns around!" Roy hissed as he dragged her away from the couch they had been sitting on. Armstrong turned around just as Roy and Riza had disappeared out of the living room.

"Colonel? Lieutenant?" He asked, walking around the corner they had disappeared around. "Where did you two run off to?"

"Damn…" Mustang said as they ran into a dead end of the house. ((A/N Give me a break… - -;;)) There were two doors. Riza opened one of the doors and ran in, pulling Roy along with her, and then she shut the door.

"Lieutenant? Colonel?" Armstrong called out. Roy tripped over something in the dark. "A-" he started to cry out until a hand clapped over his mouth. "Hmm?"

"Shut up, sir. He'll find us." Riza snapped quietly. They waited in silence for a few minutes until they were sure he was gone. Riza uncovered his mouth and they both sighed in relief. Riza shook her head. "I can't believe you did that to Edward…no one deserves tha-" Her sentence was cut off as Roy pulled her against him and gently pressed his lips against hers.

Hehehe I feel evil… ok, ill start updating again probably weekly after I get at least 20 reviews, so I'll know whether people like this story or not. It'll probably turn into a RoyxRiza fanfic…


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist

I'm still waiting for the rocks to fly through my window…I'm sorry it took me so long to update again! I had writers block…

"Colonel," Roy heard someone whisper. "COLONEL!" The voice hissed a bit louder.

Roy snapped back to consciousness. "What-? But I thought-We were- Huh?" He looked around. He and Riza were still on the couch with Edward, and Armstrong was still ranting on and on about his family. "Have we been here the whole time?"

Riza looked at him strangely. "Yes…you fell asleep after a bit just like Edward and left me to listen all alone." She glared at him. "Now that you're awake, can we leave?"

Roy just stared at her in shock. The dream had seemed so real!

He was snapped back into reality by Riza pinching his cheek and yanking him towards her.

"What's wrong?" she asked him.

"No…it's nothing…" He said with a hint of sadness. He should have known it was a dream. He would never have the courage to kiss her in real life. He glanced up at Armstrong, who was turned around, not facing them, still talking. "Should we run for it…?" he asked, nodding towards Armstrong. "I think we can get away if we're quick."

Riza gave a quick nod. Roy quietly got up off of the couch, glanced at Armstrong one last time, then grabbed Riza's hand and pulled her off the couch. They walked quietly out of the living room and into the hall. "Maybe we should have taken the shrimp with us," He said, remembering his dream.

A voice came ringing through the hallway. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A MIDGET SO TINY YOU CAN'T EVEN SEE WITH A TELESCOPE!"

"Colonel, you idiot!" Riza said loudly.

Roy winced for two reasons: At the loudness of both Riza and Edward, and also at the coincidence. It was the same thing that happened in his dream. _'Ok…'_ he thought, _'this is strange…' _

They heard, for the second time, a voice rang trough the hallway. "OHO! Colonel, Lieutenant, are you getting restless? Yes, yes, my story is so great and long that you must be getting tired of sitting! Go on and take a walk! I shall tell Edward the rest of my story, because he seems too interested to leave!"

"NO!" Edward cried as he was dragged off by Armstrong.

Riza shook her head. "The poor boy…Ok, I guess we should go back outside."

Roy started to agree, but then remembered his evil plan. "Wait a- Hawkeye, have y- …" he sighed and then smiled. "Ok…lets go back outside."

Ok, I guess I'll leave it at that. See you all next time! I'll try to update sooner…ehehe…

Roy: WAIT A MINUTE!I WAS SUPPOSED TO GO IN THE CLOSET WITH HAWKEYE! YOU EVIL AUTHOR, GO RE-DO THE STORY!

Kirara (me): No. My fic. My story. You'll get your time with Riza later, ok?

Roy: YAY!

Kirara: evil grin that's if she doesn't kill you first…

Roy: What was that?

Kirara: Oh nothing…

Riza: Hey, what are you two talking about?

Roy & Kirara: NOTHING!

Riza: …um…ok?

Roy: eheh….

Kirara: Ok, now it's really over! See you all next chapter. Please review! I'll probably update when I get around 30 reviews. Bye bye!

Kirara


	7. to anyone who reads this story

Hey everyone who reads my story—

I'm really sorry, but my school just got out for the summer and I'm writing this to tell you that I will not be updating any of my stories because I am leaving t go to Colorado for the summer and will not be back home until the end of July. But be happy, because when I get back, my mind will be overflowing with ideas for my stories!

I'm sorry to anyone who actually reads my stories,

Love always,

Kirara


	8. chapter 7 will be here soon

A/N: Hey guys… yeah I know I really need to update this story, but I'm out of ideas! (I have no imagination whatsoever) can you all give me some suggestions? (Please don't PM- just put them in reviews.)

Thanks!

-Kirara


End file.
